You Would Know Twoshot
by sympliicity
Summary: Ciel asks his little maid, Zhorgina, what love is. Is it that he loves her or is it someone else?  Ciel/OC, CielOC Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever, enjoy.

"Miss Lemotte,"

"The young master requires your assistance," Sebastian said placing his infamous Cheshire grin upon his face. Everything about him was perfect. But everything perfect is fake, that I know.

"I'm very busy, Sebas-"

"I will finish your maid duties, now let me take you to the young master," he said annoyance coating his voice. Whose fault was it that I had to clean up after Meyrin?

"If you say so," I replied. I was the Vicereine of Lemotte, my orders came directly from the Queen Victoria, just as the Earl. I was told to monitor Ciel Phantomhive in the most subtle manner. I was told by Her that I would still keep my original responsibilities, though I left those for my sister,my _twin,_ Kathryn. She wasn't the best of sisters, she was probably in the category of the worse. She was a vindictive, seemingly caring, bitchy person, that was until she didn't get what she wanted. She was not the _I will throw your gowns out the window_ type, she was the _I will kill you, and those around you, if not everything is mine _type. You could say, she was a female Alois Trancy, with so much more_ venom._ She had no reason to be like so, she was not beaten nor was she abused in any way.

"Come in," I heard as Sebastian knocked on Ciel's door. There he was with all his glory Ciel Phantomhive. He was sitting over loads of paperwork, seemingly bored out of his mind. But, he was the Queen's watchdog it was expected. Sebastian left Ciel and I, alone in his office. I always did have a rabid crush on Ciel, ever since the Queen sent me to him. I wanted to be the one to make him smile, like I was told he did before the fire that- well, nevermind.

"Master, you wished to see me?"

"I need to ask you something," Ciel stated with his electric blue eyes watching my every move. He twitched as if he was nervous with me being in the room.

"May I ask, what is it that makes you wonder?"

"What is love?," he blurted out, and a light blush adorned his features.

"How, how would I know if I loved someone?" he attempted to ask in a calm manner, but his voice cracked anyways. I took my sweet time walking over to him, leaning my body on his desk. I lifted his head with my finger, staring at his blue orb.

"You would know, when someone you love touches you, you feel like you're in Heaven," I said as I placed my other hand on his cheek.

"Who is it, who is it that you love, my dear, _Ciel_?" His eyes widened for momentarily, and I could hear a faint, tch. I looked towards his large window, peering out to the garden below. Finny was trying to control Pluto, before he demolished his beautiful flowers. In a way, I was trying to help Ciel from self destructing. My brown eyes then lingered to him. I walked around the desk, and with a smirk, I knocked down a stack of documents for his signing and I sat on the very spot.

"Zhor-" I placed two fingers to his lips and my lips to his ear,

"You would know, if in close proximity with that person, all you want to do is hold them." I then slid into his lap, surprising him furthermore. I place my forehead onto his as I slid my finger under his eyepatch and my other hand behind his head.

"No," it was barely audible, but I still managed to hear it.

"You would know, when you only want that person to see you as a perfect being,"

"Now be a good Earl, and tell Zhorgie who you lo-" He pressed his lips against mine, I would have never thought his lips would be this soft. It's like when your face is pressed on satin sheets. It felt like forever until-

"_Elizabeth_," he said in a breathy moan.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing besides; Zhorgina Lemotte, all rights reserved to Toboso Yana.

"_Elizabeth_," he said in a breathy moan. My eyes widened, and I quickly removed my lips from his. No, no, Zhorgina, you are better than this. I was up and leaning myself onto his door, before he could even register what had happened.

"Zho-"

"Ciel, you think of _Elizabeth_ when you're kissing _me_? I would have preferred Sebastian. But you think of Elizabeth. The same Elizabeth who bloody freaking cried, because you ignored her for a moment, The same one who wears the most tasteless gowns ever. But, nevertheless you think of _her_, when you're kissing _me_. Doesn't that seem a little bloody wonky to you?"

"She was-,"

"She was what? Your damn fantasy?," I breathed out my mouth, and took a deep breathe. His face was relaxed, as if nothing had ever happened. He doesn't even care does he? I put my up infront of me,

"If you need anything, Master, don't hesitate to call Sebastian for your inquisitions," I curtsied lowly and quickly left the room, tears daring to leave. I- I'm much more developed than Elizabeth. I'm much more mature, I'm prettier. I'm much more- I'm better than her. And, there she was, Elizabeth Middleford, in all her glory.

"But Sebbasssstttiiiaannnnn, Ciel can always do his work later, I'm his Fiance soon to be Wife, you're his butler," Elizabeth whined pouting attempting to break the butler. I tuned out the rest of the conversation, but you couldn't tune out the dress. She was wearing yet another _beautiful_ Japan made dress. The dress was completely pink, the front was corset like with a large bow placed just below it. The bottom of it was completely ruffled with a transparent veil hidden under it. She just had, just had to complete the outfit with a pink choker with a rose on it. Her hair was the same, curled making two large ribbons of blonde tresses. _Bleh_. If I got closer, I think I'd lose all sanity.

"Ah, Lady Lemotte, please keep Lady Elizabeth occupied while I prepare tea and scones," Sebastian said smiling, genuinely, likely enjoying my pain. Sadistic pig. I glared at Sebastian, usually it would scare anyone, but it just made him smile more. Perv. He pushed, shoved, me closer to the child.

"And, the young master will be coming down as well."

"Ciieeell, yay, what do you think about Ciel, Zhorgie?" she asked with an overwhelming sweet voice. The bright side was that Ciieeell, didn't like her very much.

"You like him don't you?" she giggled.

"Why would you say that, Lady Elizabeth?"

"You're smiling, and call me Lizzie!" It, that was kinda, a sweet kiss, a sweet soft, mind obliterating, soft, satiny

"For your meal today, I have Jasmine Dragon Green tea and chocolate-almond toffee scones and plain scones with jelly" he said, with the meal on the silver platter, the cover in his other hand. You could smell the sweet aroma radiating off of them, reminded me of Ciel. The Jasmine tea was slightly bitter and collided with the scones, but they made an odd pairing. This reminded me of their relationship. Elizabeth and Ciel's, Ciel, the one who compared me to Elizabeth. I scoffed.

"Is something not to your liking, Lady Lemotte?"Sebastian inquired causing a light blush to cover my face. Once in a while, the sly butler just got to you. He already set the plates in front us, three scones and the coffee on the other plate.

"Thank you, Sebastian, for remembering,"

"I wouldn't be much of a butler if I couldn't follow orders. And, that I am, one hell of a butler," his Chesire grin was evident, he was planning something. Who ordered him to, Ciel? No, he did not remember his Fiance's birthday, how could he remember my favorite type of scone and tea?

"The young master, you're early, I was just about to go get you."

"Tch, Sebastian, where's my meal, don't loose your value."

"Yes, my lord," he put his hand over his heart, and came back almost instantaneous. Out of my right eye, I could see Elizabeth's large emerald green eyes staring at Ciel, with a large smile. We ate in silence, I could see Elizabeth staring at Ciel, Ciel glancing at me and myself, I was waiting for an explanation. Sebastian started to clear the table of our dishware, as he was doing so, Sebastian bent down and Ciel brought his ear to his mouth. Mm, what were they saying?

"Lady Elizabeth, Paula has brought you some new gowns and Finnian has flowers that look exactly like the frills on your dresses. You can stay the night if you would like," Sebastian smiled in her direction.

"The young master and Lady Zhorgina will be accompanying you in a sleep over of sorts." Who the hell agreed to this?

"Really? Truly, I can stay by Ciel's side? This is a dream come true! I'm his wife, I can finally act as one," Elizabeth squealed clapping her hands together.

"Sebastian," Ciel growled staring at his butler, while he led Elizabeth to Finnian. Why did Sebastian leave us together, _again_? I removed myself from the chair, I was not in the mood for Ciel.

"Zhorgina, don't go, I want to explain to you. I did not call Elizabeth's name on purpose."

"That is usually the way it starts, you never moan someone else's name on purpose, my Lord Phantomhive."

"Zhorgie, she was in the doorway!" Ciel yelled getting out of his seat, and closer to me.

"I think I would have seen her."

"You were essentially raping me." he stated, walking closer.

"I was not,"

"You were on my lap, _away_ from the door, and with that in mind, you would not have seen her," Ciel closed the gap, his face a few inches away from mine.

"Why were your eyes open?"

"You stole my first kiss, how was I suppose to react!"

Wait, what? I stole his first kiss..

"I stole it?"

….

"No, I wanted you to have it," Ciel replied softly, but his eyes were still hard.

"You're engaged, are you not?"

"I, can always find a way,"

"So you'll cheat on her?"

"I'm trying to tell you I LOVE YOU. Is that too hard to comprehend? You act as incompetent as Sebastian."

"You just announced you loved this incompetent fool." I said placing my arms around his neck.

"I'm afraid, Ciel, I love you too."

"Then that settles it," he muttered placing his lips onto mine.

~fin~

Reviews, please, I really need to know if I can improve anything.


End file.
